Surprise
by AndThisHappened
Summary: An older Kanan and Ruby have been together for a few years. Kanan's been away for a while. A lonely Ruby plans to surprise her upon her return. You know what they say about the best laid plans.


Ruby stood there nervously as she waited for Kanan to come home. Kanan's flight had been delayed so they weren't able to spend her birthday together, but they would still have the next few days, especially Valentine's, for themselves. Ruby was upset at first, but resolved to spend every moment possible with Kanan while she was here.

 _Kanan should be here any minute_. Ruby gulped nervously and leaned back on the sofa. She had let her hair down, was wearing new lingerie with a see through robe, and carrying a rose in her mouth. She had laid out a trail of rose petals to the bedroom, put on some romantic classical music, and lit scented candles throughout this room and the bedroom. Ruby wasn't sure how to pose sexily, so she kept shifting and changing position while she awaited her girlfriend.

Her patience was soon rewarded when the door opened, and in came Kanan. Kanan's smile dropped as soon as she saw Ruby. Ruby's confusion was only momentary however, as she screamed in horror and fell over the sofa when Mari and Dia walked in after Kanan.

"Ruby?!" Dia exclaimed.

"Oh sexy!" Mari cheered her on with a thumbs up.

"Ruby what are you? I'm sorry! Why?" Kanan didn't know what to say. She didn't expect Ruby to present herself like this.

"Just what are you doing with my sister, Kanan?!" Dia turned her flushed face away from Ruby, trying not to look at her as the girl screamed again and scuttled away toward the bedroom.

"Oh come on Dia we've been together for a couple years already! I didn't know Ruby was planning this!" Kanan followed Ruby to the bedroom only for her embarrassed girlfriend to slam the door in her face. "Ruby, I'm sorry! They picked me up from the airport and I thought it would be nice if they came in and stayed for a bit.

"Who knew Ruby was such a sultry babe!" Mari cried out, earning glares from both Dia and Kanan.

"It's fine! Its fine! I'll just get dressed. Um, uh, could you blow out all the candles?" Ruby called out as she tried to stop sobbing from the shock of what had occurred.

"Ruby, I'm sorry!"

* * *

The four old friends sat around the coffee table. Ruby couldn't look Dia, Kanan, or Mari in the eye. Mari was peeling off the tape Dia had forcefully put on her mouth. Dia was alternating between glaring at Mari and Kanan. And Kanan just kept sighing.

"Ruby you have to understand I didn't realize you'd do something so bold, and I guess I just assumed you'd expect them to come in."

"No, you're right." Ruby said quietly. "I don't do things like that. That was just silly." Ruby just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear. "And I got so caught up in myself I forgot about Dia and Mari."

"No, Ruby, I didn't mean it like that. I was happy, to see you like that. I don't want you to not do things like that." Kanan tried to explain. She didn't mean to upset Ruby or imply she didn't like her attempted surprise. Had she come alone, there wouldn't have been any issue .

"Excuse me?" Dia interjected.

"Really Dia, not now." Kanan was not in the mood for the mama bear act.

"Perhaps we should leave?" Mari suggested.

"No! It's not that I didn't want to see you guys." Ruby said. "I know Kanan missed you both as well."

"I'm not exactly thrilled with this situation but we can just hang out tomorrow and…leave you two…to it." Dia remarked.

"No, I don't want you to think I'm throwing you out." Ruby pleaded.

"Really Ruby, don't feel bad, you too Kanan. We've killed the mood enough, but there's still time to revive it." Mari winked at Ruby.

"I'm sorry you two." Kanan said.

"Really, Kanan, its fine." Dia hugged her friend as they prepared to leave.

"Yeah, besides, you two haven't seen each other in months. I totally understand!" Mari kissed Kanan and Ruby on the cheek. "We'll call tomorrow to set up lunch, ciao!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Kanan." Ruby apologized again.

"Ruby you don't need to apologize, you were just trying to do something special. I thought you looked incredible."

"Really?" Ruby lifted her head and looked at Kanan for the first time since she'd walked through the door.

"You looked so sexy, Ruby. And all of the candles, the flowers and music; if I'd been alone, I would have shown you how much I appreciated it."

Ruby blushed. "You were always the one who'd start everything. I just wanted to take charge for once."

"You can. Ruby," Kanan reached out and held her hands. "I'd love it if you want to take charge more often." Ruby brightened up at Kanan's encouragement.

"Do you want to go get dressed again?" Kanan asked her.

"The mood is completely gone though."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine." Ruby sighed.

Ruby was still clearly dejected and embarrassed. Kanan glanced between her luggage and her girlfriend.

"Hey…Ruby. How would you feel if I said I had planned something special for you too?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby gazed at her with a puzzled expression.

"I was going to wait until Valentine's, but I've kept you waiting long enough. What if I told you we wouldn't have to be apart anymore?"

"I'd be so happy, but what about your job?" Ruby suddenly looked worried. As difficult as it was to only see Kanan a few times a year she didn't want her to throw away her career just for someone like herself.

"I got a new job offer. I'll be teaching at the university, starting next semester. It'll be a bit of a train ride, but we'll see each other every day soon." Kanan smiled proudly.

"Are you sure?" Ruby had nearly crawled on top of Kanan by this point.

"Absolutely. This is what I want Ruby."

"I love you." Ruby straddled Kanan, kissing her passionately.

"I love you too, Ruby." Kanan replied.

Ruby pulled her own shirt off and flung it behind her before taking Kanan's face in her hands and kissing her once more. She grinded against Kanan's lap and moaned gently.

Kanan's thoughts drifted briefly to the ring sitting in her luggage, and how she hadn't actually gotten to her proposal. But she wasn't going to take it out now. For tonight, she'll surrender to her beloved Ruby's whims.


End file.
